


You Two Slept Together?

by Luck_Lilly



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luck_Lilly/pseuds/Luck_Lilly
Summary: A Jamitch AU in which Mitch and Jamie are in a Skype call with a webcam. Mitch falls asleep accidentally and Jamie lets him sleep, eventually falling asleep herself. Chloe walks in on them and can’t stop laughing about how they ‘slept together’ the next morning.
Relationships: Abraham Kenyatta/Dariela Kenyatta, Jackson Oz/Chloe Tousignant, Jamie Campbell/Mitch Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You Two Slept Together?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2 part work.
> 
> Thanks to my editor, Morgan. Ily babe.

The clock is nearing nine at night and Jamie can’t help her excitement. Her boyfriend had been on a business trip for a while now and she was upset that she hadn’t seen him in a few weeks. But now the red head was specifically ready, since Mitch had downloaded Skype a few hours ago and was trying to figure it out.

Jamie’s computer was already set up, she just had to wait for Mitch to call her on it. It was nine forty five and Chloe poked her head into the door. “If you keep staring at it like that it will break!” The blonde teased, sticking her tongue out as Jamie rolled her eyes.

“Chloe!” she whined, “why do you do that?”

“Do what?” The French woman winked and came back to the original reason she originally went into Jamie’s room. “It’s time for dinner, you should eat before your call.”

“No, thanks Chloe. You and Jackson can start without me. Speaking of, are you having Abe and Dariela over tonight?”

“No. Not particularly but they might make an appearance if we are lucky,” she laughed. Jamie also loved the sound of Chloe’s laugh. It made her feel light and happy. Chloe had that effect. “Have fun with your call. If you are still up later than I will bring you something to eat, okay?”

Jamie nods and notices it’s been seven minutes. “Alright thanks Chlo.” The blonde departs from the room at Jackson’s light hearted call. She laughs about something as she shuts the door with a final smile towards Jamie.

A loud beeping startles her and she jumps, before realizing it’s the computer...and not something else. She quickly picked up, a large smile plastered on her face. “Mitch!”

The aforementioned smiled at her and waves. “Hey, Jamie. How are you doing?”

“I’ll be better when you're back. I miss you,” She told him, eyes watering.

“Hey, hey, hey. Don’t cry Jamie,” the scientist's voice is teasing and laced with an underlying laughter.

“I’m not crying! I promise! I’m just so glad I can finally talk to you!” Mitch finally let himself laugh at the reporter.

“You’re adorable Jamie Campbell.” He smiled his personal tired smile.

“I am not!” Jamie protested, a playful light sparkled in her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~

A while went by and they went back and forth through ten o’clock, eleven o’clock, and so on. It was now twelve in the morning and Chloe and Jackson could be heard in the other room, yelling lightheartedly with what sounded like Abe and Dariela. Mitch was dozing off, however. Eyes closing every few seconds.

Jamie yawned, eyes shut. When she finished yawning she looked at Mitch to find he had fallen asleep, head down on the table he was sitting at and snoring lightly. The reporter smiled softly and yawned again deciding to simply let him get some rest.

She had progressively gotten a headache from staring at the screen for too long and decided she wanted to get a migraine pill before she dozed off.

Jamie left the bed, opening the door, rubbing her face with her palm for a moment. As predicted, Abe and Dariela had made an appearance, beer bottles littering the counter. Enough to make them tipsy, but not enough to make them full on drunk.

The girl tried her best to weave her way through Jackson and Chloe's apartment without being seen. No such luck. As soon as she made it to the medicine cupboard, Chloe called out. “Jamie! Here to join us?” she teased and winked at Jamie. The aforementioned simple snorted and got her pill, swallowing it dry and leaving.

“I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, Jamie,” Jackson waved at her as she disappeared into the room, her naturally worried face sort of more relaxed.

When she re-entered her room, Jamie saw Mitch was still asleep. She smiled and wished she could brush the stray hair from his forehead. Instead she set the computer on the side of her bed. Laying down under her blankets and shutting her eyes with a small ‘goodnight’ to Mitch which she knew he wouldn’t hear.

. . .

The time is nearing three in the morning and all the members of the small group, Chloe, Jackson, Abe, and Dariela are finally beginning to think about calling it a night. It has been decided that Abraham and Dariela could take the spare room, (as it probably wouldn’t be a very good idea to have them driving in their state). Chloe had a small thought in the back of her mind to check on Jamie.

The blonde made her way towards the room Jamie was occupying and softly knocked on the door. When she received no answer from the other girl, she opened the door slightly and popped her head inside to find Jamie’s computer open with a view of Mitch asleep, with his head on the desk. Jamie appeared to be sleeping, a gentle snore filling the room. Chloe smirked and left, shutting the door on her way to the room she shared with Jackson.

. . .

Jamie woke hours later. Her alarm was going off at seven o’clock on the dot, like always. Her computer screen was blacked out and sun rays shone right into her face, half blinding her. Jamie swiped the pads of her fingers across the touchpad, bringing the screen to life. The Skype logo and login page greeted her with a small message from Mitch stating that he was sorry about falling asleep on her.

She didn’t respond, figuring he wouldn't get it until later anyways. Jamie yawns and stretches, rubbing her face a little too rough. She got up from the bed and went to her closet, putting on a sweatshirt that was probably Mitch’s once in a lifetime. She couldn't be sure.

The red-head headed out of the room, not bothering to change out of her sleep shorts as the sweater covered down to her mid thighs. No one else was up, that she noticed anyway. The coffee maker was off, and even though Jamie didn't particularly like coffee, she knew Jackson and Chloe would appreciate it. She put together the mix and put the filter in along with the water, then turned the machine on. Jamie poured herself a glass of water and started to sip it as the coffee brewed. It was way too early for anyone else to be up, especially if they had hangovers. But it's the thought that counts, in any case.

She opened the freezer and pawed through it for a moment before finding her waffle stash. Jamie grabbed a plate from the cupboard, then proceeded to grab the toaster and pop a few waffles in it. She pulled the syrup from the fridge and put the waffles back in the freezer, making sure to cover her tracks.

Jamie waited for the toaster to pop before drowning the waffles in syrup, just how she liked it. She limped over to the island and sat down, not noticing Dariela heading into the kitchen. She didn't particularly like Dariela, but she could deal for now. “You made coffee?”

“It's brewing,” Jamie responded, not looking at Dariela, just focusing on the waffles.”It should be done in a few minutes, though. If you're willing to wait.”

Dariela nods. “It's fine.” Jamie nodded and finished her waffles, standing to bring the plate into the sink.  
“If you want something for your headache, if you have one, the medicine is in the cabinet next to the fridge,” Jamie told her. The red-head jumped when she felt an unfamiliar pair of hands on her shoulders. She swivels to see Chloe standing there with a shit-eating grin plastered onto her face. “What?”

“You two slept together!” Chloe laughs and Jamie’s face heats up. Dariela stands there near the cupboard simply staring at Jamie.

“Slept with who?”

“I didn't sleep with anyone,” Jamie snapped at Chloe with a mock frown. “Where did you get that from?”

Chloe snorted and shook her head, heading over to fish the tylenol from the cupboard. “You and Mitch were sleeping together when I checked on you this morning.”


End file.
